


Bring Them Home

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: With Poe and Rey in the middle of an air battle with The First Order, Poe makes a declaration of love fearing he may not be able to tell Rey face-to-face - The Resistance makes sure he gets the chance to. (based on a prompt by an anon)





	Bring Them Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is late! I meant to get this done much sooner but some health issues prevented me from doing so, I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot. I'll probably post more stuff around when the blu ray is released, but it might not be a lot since I'm also working on a manuscript for a novel at the moment!

   There was never enough time, at least to Poe it felt like there was never enough time for anyone in the middle of this war. It made him grateful for every moment he did have with his friends and those he’d grown to care for over his time with the Resistance, but there were still some things he wished he had more time for, especially since he’d only just realized what his feelings for Rey really were to him.

 

   He enjoyed spending time with Rey, he enjoyed his time with her more than he did with anyone else as he came to realize. But kriff, if he hadn’t worked up the nerve to actually tell her how he felt, and now their base was under a heavy siege from the First Order - he didn’t know if either of them would get out of this alive. He couldn’t even tell her when he wished her luck before taking off in the Falcon, he was face to face with her just moments ago, the words on the tip of his tongue, and he couldn’t say a damn thing to her about how he felt. They’d grown closer over the past few weeks, even sharing their first kiss not that long ago, but he couldn’t say the words that he’d been trying to tell her for the past week - I love you.

 

   Now they were both up in the air, blasting down TIE fighters and dodging their attacks at every turn, thankfully none of the pilots falling to the enemy just yet. He could hear her calling out over the comms, responding to help when she could and asking when she knew she couldn’t shake whoever was on her tail with Chewie manning the guns on the ship. He’d watched in horror as the Falcon took a few hits, but not enough to break their shields thankfully.

 

   “Rey, are you alright?” Poe asked, trying to keep his tone calm, especially since all the others could hear them.

 

   “I’m fine, shield’s are still holding up,” Rey said.

 

   “You need me down there?” Poe asked.

 

   “No, we’re good, just keep covering us from up there,” Rey said.

 

   The battle seemed to drag on, every moment Poe found himself distracted, thinking about Rey and trying to ensure the Falcon stayed airborne. He just narrowly dodged a blast he should have seen coming from a mile away, and everyone around him seemed to notice it.

 

   “Black leader, is everything alright?” Jess’ voice came over the comms now, her X-Wing coming up next to his.

 

   “Everything’s alright,” Poe said.

 

   “Poe?” Rey asked.

 

   Even the sound of her voice was proving to be distracting now, especially hearing it filled with worry.

 

   “I’m fine, everyone keep your eyes forward,” Poe said.

 

   “Sounds like you need to take your own advice,” Jess said.

 

   “I’m bringing the Falcon up, we’ve got all the TIEs that were bombing the base cleared out,” Rey said.

 

   Another pass and Poe nearly took another hit, this time it hit the shields, bringing them down significantly, BB-8 going to work quickly to bring them back up some.

 

   “Poe!” Rey shouted.

 

   “It’s fine, shield’s are still up and no one’s on my tail,” Poe said.

 

   “Black leader, if you’ve got something on your mind I suggest you spit it out before you get yourself blown into the next system,” Snap said.

 

   “Everything’s fine and the comms are for up here, not just chatting,” Poe said.

 

   “Oh come on, like you two don’t gossip over these comms,” Jess said.

 

   “It’s...private,” Poe said.

 

   A few more shots head their way, but Poe dodged them easily and turned back around to blast two TIEs out of the sky.

 

   “Yeah, and I’m sure it’ll be really private when you're dead because you can’t keep focused up here,” Jess said.

 

   Poe knew she was right. It wasn’t going to do anyone any good if he kept flying with his head in the clouds. It would only get himself killed and worse, it would get others killed trying to keep him alive. Not knowing how this was going to turn out or even if it was the right amount of time between them before he started telling her things like this, he took a deep breath and kept his eyes focused ahead of him.

 

   “Rey, you there?” Poe asked.

 

   “I’m here,” Rey said.

 

   “Rey, I don’t know how this is all gonna end, and if it ends badly up here, I just want you to know that...I love you,” Poe said.

 

   Everyone was silent over the comms, only the faint sounds of their blasters from their fighters coming through.

 

   “I know it hasn’t been long since we started, well, whatever this is between us, but I know what I’m feeling whenever I’m with you and I don’t want to die without you knowing that I care about you more than I’ve ever cared for anyone else in the galaxy,” Poe said.

 

    “Poe, I...I love you too,” Rey replied, “and you’re not dying up here, none of us are.”

 

   “Well, you all heard the lady, let’s get these two back on the ground in one piece,” Snap said.

 

   From there on out, Poe’s head was clear and he was able to do his job, clearing out every TIE fighter that came his way. Everyone else was able to clean things up, shooting down stragglers until the First Order was left with no choice but to retreat. Once the skies were clear, everyone went in for a landing, the tarmac already brimming with celebrations of their victory.

 

   Every pilot that saw Poe only gave him a brief nod before stepping aside, clearing out a path that would take him straight to Rey with the Falcon just landing now. Poe was only halfway there when the loading deck hit the ground and Rey came charging out, running straight towards Poe and hugging him tightly. Poe hugged her back without hesitation and pressed a few kisses to her cheek. After a moment of gathering themselves, Rey pulled away only slightly to give herself enough room to kiss him with more passion than Poe had ever felt her kiss before. There was also a flicker of something he felt in the back of his thoughts, some warm and loving feeling that he had grown familiar with coming from Rey when she couldn’t hold the Force back and let her thoughts intrude on his slightly.

 

   They parted from one another slowly, pressing their foreheads against each other to remain close. Having Rey close and in his arms again, knowing she felt the same way, it was a relief he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

   “The next time something is bothering you, you say it, I don’t want to worry about you dying because you’re distracted like that again,” Rey said.

 

   “Yes, ma’am, whatever you say,” Poe replied with a smirk, “I love you.”

 

   “I love you too,” Rey said, a beaming smile on her face.


End file.
